The Roar of an Energy Dragon
by FantasiaXD
Summary: Sophie had wanted to join Fairy Tail to start a new life for herself. When she saw an old friend of hers, she had to do something to tie up the loose ends with him. As more of her past unfolds, the guild starts to see her as who she really was. ((Rated T: Violence, Death))
1. Him

"Help me!" I shrieked. No one was here to save me this time though. No friends who have stayed, no family who hasn't died. "Shut it!" The man clamped his hand over my mouth to muffle me.

No. There had to be a way for me to escape. The man had grabbed on my way to find a guild. I was going to try to make some money for me to go to a college and joining the guild was the only chance I have. Lets just hope that I don't see _him_.

I sank me teeth into his hand and he screamed, yanking it away. I bolted out of the alley and started to break into a run. I was close to Fairy Tail but the man was right behind me, nipping at my heals.

"Stop her!" He yelled to a group of guards who were standing around. They looked at each other and then nodded. I looked back to see that a group of people had started to follow me as I made my way to the guild. I would be safe there. Or at least I thought I would.

There it was. Bright as day in the middle of the road. Fairy Tail. The number one guild in Fiore. "Come on legs, run faster!" I urged my legs but they ignored me. 200 meters away. "Stop young lady!" One of the guards yelled from behind me. I didn't. 10 meters away. I was closing in fast and I needed to do something to get into the guild without being caught by the guards.

"Whats going on here?" A boy with pink hair had stepped out of the guild, accompanied by a girl with blond hair and a blue cat. "Help." I muttered under my breath and the pink-haired boy seemed to hear it. I ran to the doors and stepped in the guards way to block the door. "What are you going to do with her? She is just a girl." The guards looked at the man who had taken me hostage before. He had stepped out so that he was several inches away from the pink-haired dude.

"She is _mine_. Come here Sophie." I cringed when he said my name. Pinkie looked at me and then back to the dude, looking confused. My eyes were frantically looking at the scene, thinking of what would happen next. "Please don't let him take me." I said, terror layered my voice as I spoke.

"Go inside." The blonde said to me and went to accompany Pinkie. I did and after I closed the door, everyone turned their heads to me.

"Who are you?" A short man with white hair asked. I swallowed and then prepared what I would say in my head. "I am Sophie. I was wondering if I could join the guild." He looked me up and down. A group of mages had started to surround me. There was no chance to keep this under the radar now.

"Well Sophie, what kind of magic do you use." Why did he have to ask me that? I looked to my feet. "Energy, sir." I muttered. Everyone's eyes focused on me a I said it, which made me get very nervous.

"Show me then. If you can actually use magic then yes, you can join the guild." That was even worse. The crowd that gathered around me had started to snicker. They were making fun of me. "Come on little girl! To _scared_ to show us your magic?" One mage stated rudely. Everyone laughed at the statement and some even started to go back to what they were doing.

White strands of energy had started to come off of my body. I called all of the strength that I had to one point in my body. It had been a while since I had actually used my magic and now it was finally going to rear it's head once again. Here goes nothing.

"Energy Dragon ROAR!" A large amount of blinding light came from my lungs. When the light had dissipated, everyone looked at me in awe. I looked around. Their faces were confused. I bet they didn't see that coming. I smiled and my confidence was busted to a great amount after that. My magic still lingered in the air, little threads of white energy falling from the air. I looked around the guild hall. It was huge.

Then I saw _him._

He had changed a lot since the last time that I saw him. He was taller. His blond hair was grown out more and head phones that i had gotten him were still on his ears. Electricity cracked in the air as everyone looked from me to him. Little white-haired dude remembered me first and sucked in a large breath. There went another chance at a new life for me.

"Laxus." His name was like poison to my breath.

"Sophie. Why didn't you die?"


	2. My Welcome

_"Sophie. Why didn't you die?"_

* * *

There was a large amount of silence that fell upon the room. Everyone had their eye peeled in my direction which made me start to get nervous. If anything bad happened, I was bailing out right away. I would move on to the next guild and try my luck.

I walked over to were Laxus was and stood so our noses almost touched. "Why didn't I die? Is that what you want to know so badly?" My voice didn't waver a bit and was filled with new found anger. He continued to look right at me and then took a step back.

"I thought that I took care of you months ago. That explosion should have killed you and you know it." His voice was static. That explosion did almost killed me, and I will admit it. The memories from that day were still quite cloudy. I had started to grab a hold of fragments of the memories a couple days ago and still can't piece anything together.

"Knock it off you two." This came from white-haired dude who was now standing in between us. "You may have some history but right now, _none_ of that matters!" I sighed and turned on my heel. As I walked by, the white-haired man started to tail me. He was always a few steps behind me even when I reached the doors.

I turned to face white-haired man. "I am not joining this guild. Especially when _he_ is here." I said, pointing my finger at Laxus. He took off his Santa hat and ran his fingers through his hair. "Please don't be that way. My grandson is an idiot and I apologies."

Pinkie walked in with white chick and blue cat. He looked at me and then to Laxus, who had his hands behind his back. Groaning, I started to form my sentence when he interrupted. "In my opinion, I believe that Sophie should not join the guild. With my past experiences with her, I believe that this would not be wise to invite her into the guild Makarov." That was white-haired dude's name!

The Makarov man had pulled Laxus off to the side and was talking with him in a harsh voice. I saw that Laxus was nodding but his face was ridden with anger. Maybe I should go to Saber-tooth or even Blue Pegasus and try not to face any drama. I reached for the handle, hoping that no one would see me leave. I knew they would though.

The door squeaked as I opened it and Pinkie turned his head in my direction. "Hoy, you! Stop!" Makarov turned to see me sneaking out the door. "Get her!" I heard them yell. Dang it!

I bolted out of the area of the guild, feet pounding on the ground. I had made it a pretty far distance away when I ran into an invisible wall. There was no exit to this invisible box either. "Please just let me go." I pleaded to no one.

"What happened after you 'died'?" Laxus turned around the corner. I looked at him and the scar coming from his forehead down to his cheek. I remember when he got that. I _remember_.

"I don't remember anything." I said, voice squeaking to come out of my mouth. He took a deep breath and then nodded to a person who was standing a the roof. He raised a hand and the invisible wall disappeared. Freedom was now mine! I debated on whether or not to leave and voted on staying. This was to see what would happen next.

I sighed in relief as walked up to Laxus. "What do you want with me?" That sounded really stupid.

"Look. You are joining this guild. End of discussion." He folded his arms. "On one condition. You will not tell anyone what happened on that day." I looked at his face to see that he wasn't even looking at me.

He turned and started to walk toward the guild hall. What would happen next? Laxus raised his hand into the air and started to wave in my direction. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."


	3. Remembering

"You're kidding me right?" I demanded, looking at the request board. Laxus rolled his eyes and pointed to one of the pieces of paper. "You can do these ones to start. When you get better, you can do those," He points to the upstairs request board. I walk up to the board to see what kind of jobs were available.

"Really Laxus, 'help, I need someone to deliver some baked goods!'. These are way to easy!" I kept my eyes peeled on one job in particular on the board upstairs. Though he might never know I could go on it, I will. The job even sounded pretty easy, take down a monster in a nearby village. I could do that in my sleep.

I was forced to take a job that day. Makarov made me and I did it unhappily. This was my chance. I went over to the request board and grabbed a random job for me to do. After that, I went upstairs and sat down at one of the tables. Looking around, I made sure that no one was watching and made my way to the request board. "What are you doing up here?" I turned around to see that pinkie and blonde where standing by the stairs.

"I am just looking at the job choices." I said, hoping to hide the nervous tremor in my voice. Pinkie folded his arms and looked me up and down. I was nothing special. My brown hair and blue eyes were nothing out of the ordinary. I wondered what he was looking at. Blonde chick seemed to be quite jealous of this. She elbowed him in the side and he finally stopped staring at me.

"Mhm. I have got my eyes on you." He turned and started a conversation with the blonde. I snagged the job and went down the stairs and out the door.

Once in the clear, I took the request out of my pocket. As I looked at the destination and realized that I would have to take the train. I would leave the next morning.

I had my head in a book the entire time. There was nothing better than a good book to keep me company and especially for long train rides. I ended up reading a book about Hargeon and it's history. It was actually quite interesting despite the topic. As I turned to the last page of the books, the train's whistle sounded.

"We have now arrived at Turiando! Please exit the train!" The conductor yelled to either side of the passenger car. I put my book back into my shoulder bag and left the train. There were a lot of people there. Like I mean, A LOT of people.

* * *

I walked over to a town map and tried to find a place to stay for the night. After looking at the map for a little while, I found a small hotel at the outskirt of Turiando that I would be able to crash at.

* * *

A wave of nausea fell over me that almost made me double over. My vision blurred along the edges as I reached out for something that I could sturdy myself on. Nothing was there and I fell to my knees. What was happening to me? I clutched my head, hoping to ease the pain. It didn't help.

I gasped as visions appeared in my head. A man draped in black lifted me from the rubble of an explosion. The man taking me in, healing me until I was almost awake. Then he left me and continued to wherever he was going.

What was I seeing?

Everything dissipated after a minute, leaving me kneeling on the ground at the train station. The pain was completely gone and so where the visions that had occurred. People where looking at me as if I were crazy but didn't do anything to help. I stood up and straightened myself out. I had to find out more about this man.

And I knew just the place to look.

* * *

 **I would like to thank the 4 people who have favorited and the 3 people who have followed this story! It means a lot to me. Please feel free to express any questions or concerns you might have about this story so far. See you all next time!  
**


	4. Let Go: Part 1

"Hang on Sophie!" My hands were starting to grow slick. The ledge that I was clinging too was staring to crumble. "I'm almost there Soph!" I looked up to see that Laxus was descending on a rope. I grimaced as my hands started slip but managed to readjust my grip.

Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down, don't look down. I looked down. The fall would kill me in an instant. Fear hit me like a truck. My gut started to act up and all of the fears that I have ignored have come back to haunt me. I had tried to face all of them and they overwhelmed me. One of my hands slipped off and I gasped.

"Grab my hand!" Laxus's hand reached out to mine. I looked from the hole to Laxus's hand and gasped. The ledge had started to crumble away. "I...I can't." My voice faltered as I reached for his hand. They were centimeters away from each other. "Jump." He whispered, voice like feathers.

I pulled all of the wit that I had left and got ready to do it. Finger after finger began to slip until I was left with one. "NOW!" He yelled. I jumped and pulled myself up, interlocking my hand with his. _BOOM!_ An explosion sounded from below and I looked to see that a ball of fire had arisen from inside. "Don't let go!" I yelled to him, eyes pleading. His eyes were harsh when he nodded, starting to pull me up.

 _CRASH!_ The rope holding Laxus starting to unravel. "It...it...it...won't hold."

"Don't you dare!" He roared and tightened his hand on mine.

"You have known who I am. You know where I come from. Please." I chocked out. He shook his head.

"Who cares now. You are part of our family now. COME ON!" He started to pull me up towards him

"I have to find him. I have to make things right." I let go. I let go of everything holding me together. I let go of the present, looking back to the past. To my family, to my life, to the memories lost on the way, to the new ones gained.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Laxus screamed. I turned away to face the flames. It was time to take the beast by the horns.

* * *

How it Happened

* * *

"Why did you follow me?" I asked Laxus who was trailing several steps behind me. He grunted in response. "I can do this on my own thank you very much." I picked up the pace, hoping to leave him in the dust.

He kept up with my pace and grabbed my arm, stopping me. "Why do you seem to hate everyone?" He asked. I sighed, not wanting to tell the truth.

"Look. I don't like others because of the way that they have treated me in the past. I have one goal and I will do anything in my power to accomplish it." He ran a hand through his hair.

Pain racked my head and caused me to fall to my knees. I gasped for air but my lungs would not take any in. My vision blurred as images started to flood through my head. A cave, the man in the black cape, a girl with blue hair. I grabbed at my hair, hoping that the pain would stop shortly afterwards. It didn't. The images continued to run through my head, making sure that they would stay there for a longer period of time.

"Sophie, Sophie!" Laxus's voice cut through the pain. I look up at him and see that he is actually confused. I push the pain away and force myself to stand, assuring to him that I was fine.

"What happened?" He asked, voice filled with worry. I brushed myself off before confronting him.

"It's nothing." I said, hoping that the doubt was hidden within my voice. "Mhm." He crossed his arms but didn't ask anymore.

 **Sorry to cut this short. Late night and I am planning on finishing this tomorrow. See you guys then and thanks for all of the support!**


	5. Let Go: Part 2

"Please stop following me." I grunted, pulling myself up on a ledge.

"No." Was all he said, pulling himself up next to me. I turned my back to him and started to walk off.

"Why are you acting like this?" He demanded, tension filling his voice. I stopped and took a deep breath in.

"I have to find him. I.." My voice trailed off when I noticed that energy was steaming on my skin. This wasn't good.

"You don't have to go through with this." He pulled me closer to him, turning so that my eyes stared into his. We were way to close for comfort.

"Just let me go." I put a glowing hand against his arm and he yelped. I had burned him with my touch. How was that even possible?

"What the heck!" He yelled, holding his injured arm. He then saw the aurora that was running around me. White as snow. Hot as hell.

"Please, please, please, please just...just leave!" Anger flowed through me as I noticed my magic had started to increase into a large haze around me. I was in awe. Nothing like this had ever happened to me before.

He backed away immediately, putting his hands in the air. "You freak!" That hurt.

He pushed the rest of my buttons. I was furious at him for him calling me that. There was no way in hell that I would let him get away with calling me that. The ground below my feet had started to shake. Cracks forming on it's surface.

"Stop it Sophie!" A whole had started to appear in the ground, growing larger by the second. I couldn't control it. Magic was controlling me instead. My insides were starting to churn within me and I new that something bad was going to happen.

"I can't-" The ground fell away at my feet, dragging me into the whole. I fell for several seconds before I was able to grab onto a ledge. I gripped on for dear life.

"Hang on Soph!" ~

 **Sorry for this being brief. I am at a ski race and am trying to hurry things along. Will try to post something tomorrow.**


End file.
